


Kody & Jane's Adventures

by AnAverageIndividual



Category: The Sypherz (Original Series)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Eventual Romance, Excerpts, Fluff and Angst, Los Angeles, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Recreational Drug Use, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageIndividual/pseuds/AnAverageIndividual
Summary: A bunch of Excerpts from My Original Series.No real plot, just a mesh mash of different things I'm too lazy to finish.All character are mine and belong to me.





	Kody & Jane's Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gives Jane a haircut and they talk about some things.

“There ya go chica, all done. What you think?” Angel said, lowering the mirror into Jane's face.

“Holy shit Angie, you're a fucking magician. I look good.” Jane complimented, as she looked over herself in the grimy hand held mirror. Her naturally short hair had been trimmed to one side in a short bang. It made for quite the change up, but Jane didn't mind. It felt nice to have a sense of self worth looking back at her in the mirror.

Jane had to admit, Angel could turn the most worrisome cases of bed hair into something amazing. She smiled up her friend, and hopped out of the seat. She fluffed some loose hair off of the back of her clothes, and stepped over to the far side of the room.

“It was nothing homie. You know I always got you.” Angel responded. Her voice coated in Latin twang. She set her clippers down on the desk behind her, and propped a folding chair in front of Jane.

“So senorita, how's shit been goin' for you?” Angel asked, nudging for Jane to take a seat next to her. The stoner did as suggested and plopped in the chair next to her.

“Not that great if I'm totally honest.” Jane began, shuffling her legs slightly as she spoke.

“Damn. Porque?”

Having been around Angel long enough, Jane knew just enough Spanish to know what that word meant.

“It's Lin. She's always fuckin' hounding me and shit. Like I'm some type of a burden to her or something. It's fucked.”

“You two still butt heads over every little thing?” Angel inquired, probing a leg over her lap, eyes raised in wonder.

“It's more than that Angel. She's got a non-stop bitch mode with no off switch. It's always 'get a job' this, 'find a boyfriend' that. It's not fucking fun to live with.” She finished, eyes dropping into her own hands.

It was a touchy subject.

Jane and Linda's relationship was a complicated one. While on one hand, Jane was grateful for everything her older sister had done for her, like for starers, letting her stay at her house and live with her until she was able to get own her feet. But on he other hand, Jane had grown to loathe the constant arguing back and forth she and Linda had.

EVERY. SINGLE. DAY.

This happened every single day. No matter what circumstances, it seemed like she and Linda couldn't agree or stay on good terms on anything.

It was torture.

“I don't know chica. It is her house that you're staying in after all.” Angel said, prompting a loud groan and eye roll from Jane.

“Jesus Angie, don't you think I already fuckin' know that? I hear it from Linda every five fucking minutes...” She groaned, her voice coming off more harsh than she had intended.

Angel's confused look in response, made Jane quickly reevaluate what she had just said.

“My bad dude. Didn't mean to jump on you like that. It's just been a rough morning.” Jane briskly mumbled, visibly shamed from her outburst. She clicked her feet together on the floor beneath them, her spiked sandals bumping into one another.

Angel just chuckled, and punched her softly on the shoulder. 

“I can tell.” Chucking again, Angel rose up and stretched, her joints popping a bit as she did so.

“You mind if we talk more in the living room? It's humid as hell in this basement.”

Jane agreed. The grimey, hot, cobwebs in the corner having basement wasn't the best place to hold a conversation. Standing on her feet, Jane gingerly followed Angel back up the staircase and out of the basement.

* * *

 

 "And that's when I told that stuck up bitch to kiss my fat fuckin' latina ass!" Angel howled, slapping her knee and letting a loud chuckle.

Jane laughed along with her, giggling as she sat across from her, on Angel's living room couch.

 They had been coversating and chatting for about an hour now, laughing and sharing funny stories. It felt nice for Jane to actually be able to laugh, she needed it.

“Jesus Angel. I could listen to you tell stories all fucking day dude.” Jane said, wiping a lone tear from the corner of her eye.

“Thanks for the compliment chica. Always nice to have you around.” Angel stated, cocking a brow over to Jane.

A small silence developed as Jane leaned back into the couch, sinking into it's cozy leather. She felt like she could stay there for ages. She felt a tension knot in her spine pop back into place as she sunk deeper into it. She imaged it would've felt at least ten times better if she were high right now.

 _Damn sure could use a joint right about now_ , She thought.

Speaking of getting high, she was definitely gonna have to call Kody up again soon. Her last dimebag had been smoked completely dry with all the added stress Linda had been giving her these past few days. The silence was almost comforting as Jane nearly felt herself start to nod off into slumber. Before she did, An unconformable gurgling and pang in her gut, made snap back to reality.

It was lunch time.

“You hungry?” Came Angel's mellow latin voice from across the room.

Jane chuckled in response, clasping a hand over her stomach.

“You already know I am. I usually have a hot meal inside my belly 'round this time of day.” She said, sitting up right on the couch.

“You wanna grab some lunch before I drop you off?”

The mundane question, caused Jane to stop for a second in thought. Angel already had done so much for her sorry ass today. She had given her a free haircut, not to mention the cash she had loaned from her. Now she was gonna take out her for lunch too? Part of Jane felt like such a helpless burden, always needing somebody either help or to do something for her.

Always needing a hand out.

Not just from Linda, but Angel too.

“Nah Angie, you've helped my ass out so much already, You shouldn't give me any more favors. I don't deserved them.”

Angel gave her a warm friendly smile.

“That's crazy talk Jane. If I wanna do you a solid, then I'm gonna.”

“But-”

“But nothing. You're my homie chica. It's my job to have your back when shit gets tough.” Angel said, walking over to her giving her warm pat on he shoulder.

Jane wanted to reject the offer again, but her stomach growled at her in protest. Angel always did drive a hard bargain. And besides, She was fucking starving. Not to mention all the food back at Linda's house, was gross healthy shit. It looked Jane was going to have to swallow her pride this time.

“Aw what the hell, sure let's go.”

“That's my girl. Grab my keys.”

 


End file.
